Dyna
Appearance Dyna is taller, sandy brown coloured skin henchman working for T.P. Lady. He has large lips and always has a 3 haired mustache either side of his mouth. Puroland.jpg|A poster of T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite for the Puroland 3D animation Dinomitehuman.png|Mite (right) and Dyna (left) in their human disguises. Dino's outfits Dyna and Mite both wear the second highest number of outfits in the series. dinomiteshi.png|T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite on Christopher Columbus' ship, episode 6 petradinmitebagdad.png|T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite in disguise, episode 10 Petracardians.png|T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite in disguise, episode 15 PetraJpntrd.png|T.P. Lady, Dyna and Mite in disguise, episode 20 dinomitegreek.png|Dyna and Mite in disguise, episode 21 Personality Dyna is one of T.P. Lady's two henchmen. While both of them are quite dim-witted at times, Dyna was shown on more then one occasion to be more dim-witted then Mite. Dyna is also a little more hap-hazard and even in the introduction was shown to kick off his boot (which hits Mite in the head knocking him out) while dancing. In episode 6 he introduces himself as T.P. Lady's no.2 assistant, not even standing up to Mite when he introduces himself as her no.1 assistant. Dyna and Mite, while not on duty, disguise themselves as the Principle and Vice Principle of the same school T.P. Lady teachers at under the name of "Hitomi Aino". Neither are mentioned to have names under this disguise. Relationships *'Mite'; the pair are always seen together and often banter about situations with each other.The two often finish each other's statements when talking. *'T.P. Lady'; Both Dyna and Mite were often took the blunt of any of T.P. Lady's rage against Genshi, but of the two, Dyna was the one most likely to be at the receiving end of her anger. To the point where even Dyna had at least once asked why he was the one to get hit more. Despite how she treated them, he was fiercely loyal to T.P. Lady and would do anything for her *'Masked Man'; While T.P. Lady always fell for the Masked Man's messages he sent her, neither Mite nor Dyna were fooled by his false proposals of love. Thus when he betrayed her, both of them were not surprised by this. Both the two henchmen are quite cynical at times and questioned the motives of their boss, the Masked Man and others. Abilities Dyna is a experimental life form created as a experience in enhanced intelligence and granted a human form by T.P. Lady. He has powers equal to that of a normal human. Transformation |-|Eel form= thumb|right|Dyna transformed Gera's mushrooms caused a reaction to Dyna at one stage, causing him to revert back to his true form of a Electric eel. In this form he had the ability to shoot electricity. History Bom bom Comics In the Bom Bom comics, Dyna and Mite mentioned that where given to Petra as eggs she then hatched. The comment on how they were just another one of the Dark Lord's gifts of affection to T.P. Lady. They compare how Getalong and Flint are treated compared to themselves. Anime thumb|right|Petra offering Dino and Mite their freedom Their backstory was mentioned in episode 37. Dyna and Mite started their lives as test subjects for an intelligence enhancement program. Their lives were filled with nothing but constant testing and they found no intellectual stimulation from this and lead a boring, uneventful life. Then one day T.P. Lady broke into the lab where they were being tested, she spots the pair and asks them if they want to come with her to which they agree. Under blazing fire, she escapes with the pair. Later, they were taken to her own lab where they were given "human" forms. Etymology Dyna and Mite's names are a pun on dynamite The likely cause of the slight name change to "Dino" in the English version is that "Dyna" is normally taken as a female's name, not a male's. Trivia *Dyna 's transformation is one of 3 transformations never to be stated to be a form of "Bad Transformation", the other two being the transformations of fellow henchman Mite and the Time Detective Narugami Kyoichiro. *Dyna is likely a nod to the character "Grocky" Time Bokan. *It was actually first hinted in Episode 30 that Dyna and Mite were not human when Kyoichiro sucked their blood and found it "disgusting". Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Villians